New Competition
by iLoveYouXx3
Summary: Eventually the summary is very long so you might need to read my profile to read the summary. The pairings will also be in the profile or in the story. So Good luck.
1. Sign your own character!

**Disclaimer: iLoveYouXx3 doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. Sakuraiaya owns the two characters. It was sakuraiaya's ideas to make this. If you have bad complaints please send it on iLoveYouXx3 inbox messaging. The creator of this story does not ALLOW jealously or bad mouthing! If you continue saying bad stuff to iLoveYouXx3. iLoveYouXx3 and I will not continue the story with that behavior on the loose.**

"_New Competition!"_

_Pairings: Aya and Phineas_

_Genre: Romance & Friendship_

_Pairings: Isabella & Phineas_

**CHAPTER ONE – FRIENDS OR NOT!**

Hello, this is Aya Sakura speaking. If you wish to join the story just fill this out and your appearance so the creator can put you in the chapters. So do be afraid just being yourself okay. Here is the form.

_Full Name:_

_Age [It has to be the same age as Phineas and Ferb or Candace]:_

_Birth Date:_

_Gender [Male or Female]:_

_Where did you come from?_

_Friends to whom? [Phineas and Ferb or Aya and Ryou]:_

_Appearance [link is in either photo-bucket or ]:_

_You're Character History [max. 500 words]:_

So Good luck! Hope I can see you on the next chapter!


	2. Ice Cream Land or another Rollercoaster!

**Disclaimer: iLoveYouXx3 doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. Sakuraiaya owns the two characters. It was sakuraiaya's ideas to make this. If you have bad complaints please send it on iLoveYouXx3 inbox messaging. The creator of this story does not ALLOW jealously or bad mouthing! If you continue saying bad stuff to iLoveYouXx3. iLoveYouXx3 and I will not continue the story with that behavior on the loose.**

"_New Competition!"_

_Pairings: Aya and Phineas_

_Genre: Romance & Friendship_

_Pairings: Isabella & Phineas_

**CHAPTER TWO – Ice Cream Land or another Rollercoaster!**

_**Hi again, this is Aya Sakurai. Anyway thank you for applying your character. Your characters will be one of the chapters. For Chapter Two it takes weeks to finish this. So I hope you like it. Anyway, Chiu is very shy girl even though she loves to help. If you guys did watch Phineas and Ferb 2**__**nd**__** Dimension there will be a chapter for this on the story. So Please be patient. *bows* Ryou Sakurai will be the one doing all the invention works. Basically, I am doing is making a tumblr for all the invention that my brother and I are doing. As a creator of this story she will send you the link on your email if want to. **_

A new neighbor is right next door to Flynn-Fletcher house. "Hey sis, do you have the blue prints in Japan? We are going to make Ice Cream Land?" The girl nodded and gave the blueprints to her brother. The girl grabs the equipments. She walked in the room. "DADDY! Can you order ice cream from the factory! I and Ryou are going to make Ice Cream Land. With all rides made of Ice Cream." "I will do that dear." Her father shouted. Aya and Ryou went back to work.

The Flynn-Fletcher brothers came out of the house. "Hey Ferb, I know what to do today." Phineas shouted at Ferb. He saluted. "We are going to build another rollercoaster ride. Get the blueprints so we can get it started." Phineas said. Ferb saluted and walked to the store for Blue Prints.

Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, Buford, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Adyson, and the rest of the Fireside girls went to Phineas and Ferb backyard. "Hi Phineas, What'cha doing?" Isabella said. Buford he was looking on his right and saw two siblings building. "Hey, Dinner bell. Looks like you have a competition right over there." Buford blurted and pointed at the building. "What is that?" Holly said.

They heard a girl and a boy's voice. "Aya, get the ice cream from the truck. Then you will start building an ICE CREAM RIDES!" The boy's voice said. "Okay!" Aya said happily. The girl skipped to the truck and carries twenty buckets of ice cream and walked in the backyard. Buford was climbing from the fence and hopped down. "Hi, do you guys need help?" Buford said. The two siblings just ignore them. They continued finish it. Buford jaw dropped saw huge different rides with ice cream on. Buford climbs back from the fence.

The siblings just finish inventing Ice Cream Land. "Hey, Aya. Did you hear someone saying something?" Ryou. Aya nodded no. Aya carries the empty can of ice cream in the truck. "We need more ice cream for the booth and the café." Ryou said. Aya saluted again and ask the ice cream driver to give us more. The Ice cream delivery said yes.

Aya and Ryou just finish the Ice Cream rides. It looks very yummy for them. The citizens of Danville were passing by the new neighbors until they saw the Ice Cream. Few adults open the car and rushed in the second house near Phineas and Ferb.

"ICE CREAM RIDES ARE NOW OPEN! YOU NEED TO WEAR BATHING SUITS TO GO IN! ALL RIDES ARE SPECIAL PLEASE DO NOT DESTORY IT! IF YOU DO, THEN I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF ALL THE JAPAN SIBLINGS SWEETEST AND AWESOME INVENTIONS! AND NO BULLYING AS WELL! RIDES COST ONLY FIVE DOLLARS EACH! FOR THE LITTLE ONES THEY CAN RIDE THE KIDDIES RIDES JUST FOR AGES 4 TO 9. AGES 10 TO 20 OR OVER CAN RIDE ON THE LONGEST AND DELICIOUS RIDES EVER! THERE WILL BE A CONTEST RIGHT NEXT TO THE ICE CREAM BOOTH!" The second boy shouted. "PLEASE TAKE A NUMBER FROM THE FIRST BOOTH WHEN YOU COME IN! AYA'S PARENTS WILL BE CALLING OUT NUMBERS ALRIGHT! THE CONTEST BOOTH WILL BE OPEN AT 12:00 PM LUNCH!" The girl shouted loud and clear.

Buford drools on the ice cream. Phineas and Ferb jaw dropped. "I'm going. Bye guys!" Buford and Baljeet said. Two of them rushed next door to get the contest booth. Buford and Baljeet got a number just for the contest. Two of them rushed inside the Ice Cream Land. Baljeet went to the ice Cream slide, he lay on the ice cream with his mouth open and off he goes. And after the slide was ended, he stops and said, "Ah! Brain Freeze!" Baljeet shakes his head to wear it off. He went for other slides. As for Buford he went for the tallest rides ever. Buford and some other kids sat on a Chocolate Bar as they hold on the bar. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" Stacey said she was on third car behind Irving and Buford. The riders hold on tight. The bars on the rides are candy cane. "SPOONS OUT!" Jenny shouted. They all took the spoon out and took a big bite of Ice cream and eats it and their they go down and up repeatedly and went to the tunnel they saw so many ice cream flavors. The ride stop and others got up and glomps some ice cream.

A young girl with two long pig tails bun, she has purple hair and her eyes were purple. Somehow her favorite is always purple, pink, and black and some red and some blue. Her name is Chiu Yang. She walked inside her best friend's house which is Aya and Ryou. Chiu bows down to Aya's father. "How nice to see you again, Chiu? What are you doing here?" Chiu and Aya's father were chatting about her why coming here. Aya's father nodded. "Their outside." Chiu skipped in the backyard and stands behind Aya. "What'cha doing?" Chiu said sweetly tone. "Announcing the Ice Rides." Aya said as she turn she became all happy. "CHIU! I MISS YOU!" Aya cried and hugged her tight. Chiu couldn't breathe and passed out a bit. Ryou was walking toward Aya. "Hey, Aya. You're squishing Chiu. And now she fainted." Ryou already know that Chiu is here. Aya let go and wake Chiu up. She wails. "Wake up!" Aya cried.

**To be continued…**

**(Anyway, If I make another chapter it will take weeks to finish this.)**


	3. Do Nothing!

**Disclaimer: iLoveYouXx3 doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. Sakuraiaya owns the two characters. It was sakuraiaya's ideas to make this. If you have bad complaints please send it on iLoveYouXx3 inbox messaging. The creator of this story does not ALLOW jealously or bad mouthing! If you continue saying bad stuff to iLoveYouXx3. iLoveYouXx3 and I will not continue the story with that behavior on the loose.**

"_New Competition!"_

_Pairings: Aya and Phineas_

_Genre: Romance & Friendship_

_Pairings: Isabella & Phineas_

_**Previous Story:**_

_A young girl with two long pig tails bun, she has purple hair and her eyes were purple. Somehow her favorite is always purple, pink, and black and some red and some blue. Her name is Chiu Yang. She walked inside her best friend's house which is Aya and Ryou. Chiu bows down to Aya's father. "How nice to see you again, Chiu? What are you doing here?" Chiu and Aya's father were chatting about her why coming here. Aya's father nodded. "Their outside." Chiu skipped in the backyard and stands behind Aya. "What'cha doing?" Chiu said sweetly tone. "Announcing the Ice Rides." Aya said as she turn she became all happy. "CHIU! I MISS YOU!" Aya cried and hugged her tight. Chiu couldn't breathe and passed out a bit. Ryou was walking toward Aya. "Hey, Aya. You're squishing Chiu. And now she fainted." Ryou already know that Chiu is here. Aya let go and wake Chiu up. She wails. "Wake up!" Aya cried. _

**CHAPTER THREE – Do nothing!**

The day that Chiu was passed out. Now in the morning for Aya and Ryou they don't have plans to make another invention so they went next door to Flynn-Fletcher house. The first time they were introduced was by Phineas and Ferb's parents and Candace only. They stop in front of Mrs. and Mr. Flynn-Fletcher. Aya was listening to her iPod all the songs are in all Japanese, Korean, and Chinese. Ryou was watching the cars passing by.

**FLYNN-FLETCHER'S POV**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting on the tree. "Hey Ferb, do you have any plans?" Phineas said. Ferb nodded no. "I guess not. Let's do nothing again." Phineas added. Isabella walked in saying the same phrase. "What'cha doing?" Isabella said. "Ferb and I are doing nothing again." Phineas said. Inside the house, Candace is talking to Stacey on the phone and she said, "Wait a minute. Stacey." She called for. As she rush in the backyard. "PHINEAS AND FERB! What are you guys doing? IF you're going to build something keep it low. I am trying to talk to Stacey." Candace shouted. "Where not doing anything." Phineas said again. "Oh. Okay." Candace said not so sure tone. As she went back in the house. Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Holly, Gretchen, Adyson, Katie, and Melissa walked in and asked Isabella.

"I saw two kids that were right next door. They were standing in front of your door step. Phineas." Baljeet joined speaking. "Really." Phineas said. Phineas stands up and walked inside the house and open the door. The girl right in front of him was very cute and attractive.

In the backyard, Katie was so happy to meet her cousin again. "So, Katie. Is Olivia coming or not?" Isabella butted in. "She is. She just arrived in my house already, I mean last night." Katie said. A girl who is a bit shorted than Katie, she has one long pony tail and her eyes are green. "Hi guys." Olivia said. "OMGEE! Olivia, long time no see. So what are you doing here?" Isabella asked.

"Oh nothing much just visiting my dear cousin and you guys. Say, where's Perry?" Olivia said. They all shrugged. In the front door where Phineas is at.

The boy who just stand up and walked up to him. Aya felt someone staring at her all day. She took out her earplugs. "What." Aya said staring at him. "Oh, I'm Phineas. Want to come in." He said. Aya look at Ryou he shrugged and walked in. Two siblings took out their shoes and follow him. Phineas led two of them in the backyard. Aya and Ryou put their shoes on.

**FLYNN-FLETCHER'S END POV**

Aya and Ryou just stood quietly. Phineas gang just stared at them and shrugged again. Isabella spoke up, "Hi. I'm Isabella. These are my friends their name is Ferb, Holly, Katie, Olivia, Gretchen, Adyson, Baljeet, Buford, Melissa, and Irving." She said. Aya nodded. "What's yours?" Baljeet said.

"I'm Aya Sakurai." Aya said. "I'm Ryou Sakurai. We are brother and sister." Ryou said in deadpanned look. Aya look around. "What are you guys doing here?" Irving said annoying. Aya glares at Irving he shut his mouth. Aya is worried for Chiu. Ryou patted her back.

"Why don't you just go back to your house and leave us alone. New kids. And plus you don't have a friends." Irving said. Phineas stared at Irving. "Irving, shut your mouth." Isabella hiss. Aya collapsed on the floor crying. Ryou hugged his sister.

"I thought you guys were nice. I guess not." Ryou spat darkly it makes every shiver. Ryou help his sister up and went back home. Chiu woke up and saw her best friend crying. She fumed. "WHO MAKES YOU CRY?" Chiu roar the whole neighbor shook. Baljeet felt the shook and falls down on the ground.

Ryou calms Chiu. "It was that nerd freak. He said to Aya that she doesn't have friends." He said as he watch fainted as he catches her and bring him to the living room where his dad is at. His father saw it. "What happen to Aya?" "Some nerd freak told Aya that she doesn't have friends." His father fume, "I will talk to that boy's mother. If I know where he lives." His father said. Chiu stays with Aya as she sobs. Chiu hugged Aya to make her calmed. Ryou and his father walked up to Flynn-Fletcher house. The mother of Phineas and Ferb was in the kitchen. Ryou knock on the door. "Coming!" Linda shouted. Linda opens the door. "Do you know where Irving is lives? He said something terrible to my sister." Ryou said annoying. Linda gasped and led them to Irving's House.

**Irving's House POV**

Linda knock on the mother's of Irving. **(Can anyone tell me, Irving's Mother name and his brother?) **Irving's mother opens the door and saw Linda and the new neighbors they look very pissed. "Come on in." Irving's mother said in scared tone. Ryou roam around the room and sat on the couch. Mr. Sakurai follows Linda and the mother of the that boy.

"So, What did my boy Irving do?" Irving's Mother said.

"Your son, Irving. Said something terrible to my daughter. And she is at home crying." Mr. Sakurai said. Irving Mother and Linda gasped. Irving Mother just fumed. "I'm so sorry what my son said to your daughter, I will speak to him tonight and for his punishment." Irving Mother's said. Mr. Sakurai, Ryou, and Linda walked out of the house. "Ah, Mrs. Flynn would you like to be in my home for dinner and bring your kids." Linda nodded as she talked to Mr. Sakurai about Danville.

**To be continued…**

**(Anyway, If I make another chapter it will take weeks to finish this.)**


End file.
